The present invention pertains to the blanketing of metals and alloys with gaseous mixtures, and in particular to a method of blanketing metals and alloys at elevated temperatures using gases having reduced global warming potentials relative to the prior art.
Open top vessels such as crucible and induction furnaces used to melt nonferrous metals are operated so that the surface of metal during melting and the surface of the molten bath are exposed to ambient atmosphere. Air in the atmosphere tends to oxidize the melt, thereby: causing loss of metal, loss of alloying additions and formation of slag that causes difficulty in metal processing; shortening refractory life; and promoting nonmetallic inclusions in final castings, pickup of unwanted gases in the metals, porosity, and poor metal recovery. One solution is to enclose the melt furnace in a vacuum or atmosphere chamber for melting and/or processing of the metals. However, completely enclosed systems are very expensive and limit physical and visual access to the metals being melted.
As alternatives, liquid fluxing salts, synthetic slag, charcoal covers, and similar methods and compounds have been used in the high-volume, cost-sensitive field of metal reprocessing for minimizing metal oxidation, gas pickup, and loss of alloying additions. For example, the prior art teaches that rapid oxidation or fire can be avoided by the use of fluxes that melt or react to form a protective layer on the surface of the molten metal. However, this protective layer of thick slag traps good metal, resulting in a loss of up to 2% of the melt. It also can break up and be incorporated into the melt, creating damaging inclusions. In addition, metal in the slag is leachable and creates a hazardous waste product.
These prior art techniques also necessitate additional handling and processing, and cause disposal problems. These techniques often reduce furnace life or ladle refractory life, increase frequency of shutdowns for relining or patching of refractories, and produce non-metallic inclusions that have to be separated from the metal bath prior to pouring of the metal into a cast shape.
In searching for solutions to the above-described problems, metallurgical industries turned to inert gas atmosphere blanketing. One type of gas blanketing system is based on gravitational dispersion of cryogenically-liquified inert gas over the surface of a hot metal to be blanketed. For example, such cryogenic blanketing systems are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,183.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,221 discloses a method and apparatus for inerting the interior space of a vessel containing hot liquids or solids in induction furnaces, crucible furnaces or ladles during charging, melting, alloying, treating, superheating, and pouring or tapping of metals and metal alloys. The method and apparatus employ a swirl of inert gas to blanket or cover the surface of the metal from the time of charging of the furnace until the furnace is poured or tapped or inerting of the molten metal contained in a furnace or ladle or other vessel. The gas swirl is confined by a unique apparatus mounted on top of the furnace or vessel containing the material to be protected. Any inert gas that is heavier than air can be used to practice the invention. In addition to argon and nitrogen, depending upon the material being blanketed, gases such as carbon dioxide and hydrocarbons may be used.
While some cryogenic blanketing systems are quite effective, use of such systems is limited to metallurgical facilities and vessels that can be supplied by well-insulated cryogenic pipelines or equipped with cryogenic storage tanks in close proximity to the point of use of the liquid cryogen. This is not always practical, and some cryogenic blanketing systems have been plagued by poor efficiency due to premature boil-off of the cryogenic liquid and oversimplified design of dispersing nozzles that wasted the boiled-off gas.
Moreover, cryogenic dispensers often fail to uniformly disperse the cryogenic liquid over the blanketed surface, leading to a transient accumulation or entrapment of the liquid in pockets under the slag or dross, which may result in explosions in a subsequent rapid boil-off.
Other approaches have been taken for different molten metals and alloys in further attempts to solve the above-described problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,697 discloses a process for protecting an aluminum-lithium alloy during melting, casting and fabrication of wrought shapes by enveloping the exposed surfaces with an atmosphere containing an effective amount of a halogen compound (e.g., dichlorodifluoromethane) having at least one fluorine atom and one other halogen atom; the other halogen atom is selected from the group consisting of chlorine, bromine, and iodine, and the ratio of fluorine to the other halogen atom in the halogen compound is less than or equal to one. A passivating and self-healing viscous liquid layer is formed which protects the alloy from lithium loss due to vaporization, oxidation of the alloy, and hydrogen pick-up by the alloy.
Another approach for some molten metals, such as magnesium, is to use inhibitors in the air. The early practice was to burn coke or sulfur to produce a gaseous agent, CO2 or SO2. An atmosphere of CO2 was found to be superior to the commonly used commercial atmospheres of N2, Ar, or He because of the absence of vaporization of the magnesium, the absence of excessive reaction products, and the reduced necessity for the enclosure above the molten metal to be extremely air tight.
However, the use of these inhibitors has several drawbacks. For example, both CO2 and SO2 pose environmental and health problems, such as breathing discomfort for personnel, residual sludge disposal, and a corrosive atmosphere detrimental to both plant and equipment. Furthermore, SO2 is toxic, corrosive, and can cause explosions.
While BF3 has been mentioned as being a very effective inhibitor, it is not suitable for commercial processes because it is extremely toxic and corrosive. Sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) also has been mentioned as one of many fluorine-containing compounds that can be used in air as an oxidation inhibitor for molten metals, such as magnesium. A summary of industry practices for using SF6 as a protective atmosphere, ideas for reducing consumption and emissions, and comments on safety issues related to reactivity and health are provided in xe2x80x9cRecommended Practices for the Conservation of Sulfur Hexafluoride in Magnesium Melting Operations,xe2x80x9d published by the International Magnesium Association (1998) as a xe2x80x9cTechnical Committee Reportxe2x80x9d (hereinafter xe2x80x9cIMA Technical Committee Reportxe2x80x9d).
The use of pure SF6 was generally discarded because of its severe corrosive attack on ferrous equipment. In addition, the use of pure SF6 for protecting molten metals such as magnesium has been reported to have caused explosions. Although sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) is considered physiologically inert, it is a simple asphyxiant which acts by displacing oxygen from the breathing atmosphere.
Later, it was found that at low concentrations of SF6 in air ( less than 1%), a protective thin film comprising MgO and MgF2 is formed on the magnesium melt surface. Advantageously, even at high temperatures in air, SF6 showed negligible or no reactions.
However, the use of SF6 and air has some drawbacks. The primary drawback is the release to the atmosphere of material having a high global warming potential (GWP).
It also was found that CO2 could be used together with SF6 and/or air. A gas atmosphere of air, SF6, and CO2 has several advantages. First, this atmosphere is non-toxic and non-corrosive. Second, it eliminates the need to use salt fluxes and the need to dispose of the resulting sludge. Third, using such an atmosphere results in lower metal loss, elimination of corrosion effects, and clean castings. Fourth, a casting process using such an atmosphere provides a clean operation and improved working conditions. Fifth, the addition of CO2 to the blanketing atmosphere reduces the concentration of SF6 at which an effective inerting film is formed on the metal. In sum, the addition of CO2 to an air/SF6 atmosphere provides much improved protection compared to the protection obtained with an air/SF6 atmosphere.
However, using an atmosphere of SF6 and CO2 also has disadvantages. Both SF6 and CO2 are greenhouse gases, i.e., each has a global warming potential over 100 years (GWP100). Thus, there is a need to reduce the amounts of SF6 and CO2 released into the atmosphere. SF6 has a 100-year global warming potential (GWP100) of 23,900 relative to CO2. International concern over global warming has focused attention on the long atmospheric life of SF6 (about 3,200 years, compared to 50-200 years for CO2) together with its high potency as a greenhouse gas (23,900 times the GWP100 of CO2 on a mole basis) and has resulted in a call for voluntary reductions in emissions. Because of this, the use of SF6 is being restricted and it is expected to be banned in the near future. In addition, SF6 is a relatively expensive gas.
Some of the best alternatives to SF6 for blanketing gases would be perfluorocarbons, such as CF4, C2F6, and C3F8, but these materials also have high GWP""s. Other alternatives would be chlorofluorocarbons (CFC""s) or partially fluorinated hydrocarbons (HCFC""s). However, the use of CFC""s and HCFC""s also is restricted; most of these materials are banned as ozone depleters under the Montreal Protocol.
Another alternative to SF6 for a blanketing gas is SO2. When SO2 is used as a blanketing gas, the effective concentration over a melt is typically in the range of about 30% to 70% S02, with about 50% being normal. However, as discussed earlier, SO2 poses environmental and health problems, is toxic, and can cause explosions. In addition, the use of SO2 in such relatively high concentrations can cause corrosion problems on furnace walls.
Even when metals and alloys containing high levels of nonferrous metals, such as alloy AZ61 (5.5-6.5% Al, 0.2-1.0% Zn, 0.1-0.4% Mn, (balance Mg), are exposed to high temperatures for purposes of solution heat treating, annealing, or in preparation for rolling, forging, or other processing, it has been found advantageous to protect the metal or the shape with an atmosphere that will inhibit undesirable surface oxidation or ignition, as is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,477.
It also has been found desirable to protect such metals and alloys when they are in a highly divided form, such as powders or chips, and are being fed into metals processing systems prior to melting, as is taught in International Publication No. WO 00/00311.
It is desired to have a process for preventing oxidation of molten metals and alloys which overcomes the difficulties and disadvantages of the prior art to provide better and more advantageous results.
It is further desired to have an improved method of processing metals and alloys at elevated temperatures using blanketing gases having lower global warming potentials than the gases used in prior art methods.
It also is desired to have an improved method of processing metals and alloys at elevated temperatures using blanketing gases which overcomes the difficulties and disadvantages of the prior art to provide better and more advantageous results.
A first embodiment of the present invention is an improvement in a method of processing a nonferrous metal and alloys of the metal using a blanketing gas having a global warming potential. The improvement comprises reducing the global warming potential of the blanketing gas by blanketing the nonferrous metal and alloys with a gaseous mixture including at least one compound selected from the group consisting of COF2, CF3COF, (CF3)2CO, F3COF, F2C(OF)2, SO2F2, NF3, SO2ClF, SOF2, SOF4, NOF, F2and SF4.
There are several variations of the first embodiment of the improvement in the method. In one variation, the at least one compound is provided at a first concentration of less than about 10% on a mole basis of the gaseous mixture. In addition, there may be several variants of that variation. In one variant, the first concentration is less than about 6%. In another variant, the first concentration is less than about 3%. In yet another variant, the first concentration is greater than about 0.1% and less than about 1%.
In another variation, the gaseous mixture further comprises at least one member selected from the group consisting of N2, Ar, CO2, SO2 and air. In a variant of that variation, the at least one member is CO2 provided at a second concentration of about 30% to about 60% on a mole basis. In a variant of that variant, the at least one compound is provided at the first concentration of less than about 3% on a mole basis and is selected from the group consisting of SO2F2 and COF2.
In yet another variation, the gaseous mixture used in the method also includes an odorant. And in another variation, at least a portion of the gaseous mixture is recovered for reuse.
In still yet another variation, the nonferrous metal and alloys have a temperature of at least about 0.5xc3x97Tmelt (in degrees Kelvin). In addition, there are several variants of this variation. In one variant, the temperature is at least about 0.7xc3x97Tmelt (in degrees Kelvin). In another variant, the temperature is a solidus temperature of the metal and alloys. In yet another variant, the temperature is greater than a solidus temperature of the metal and alloys but less than a liquidus temperature of the metal and alloys. In still yet another variant, the temperature is greater than a liquidus temperature of the metal and alloys but less than about 2.0xc3x97Tboiling (in degrees Kelvin).
Another aspect of the present invention is a method as in the first embodiment of the improvement in the method, wherein at least one operation is performed on the nonferrous metal and alloys, the at least one operation being selected from the group consisting of melting, holding, alloying, ladling, stirring, pouring, casting, transferring and annealing of the nonferrous metal and alloys.
The present invention also includes an improvement in a method of processing a melt comprising at least one nonferrous metal using a blanketing gas having a global warming potential. The improvement comprises reducing the global warming potential of the blanketing gas by blanketing said melt with a gaseous mixture including at least one compound selected from the group consisting of COF2, CF3COF, (CF3)2CO, F3COF, F2C(OF)2, SO2F2, NF3, SO2ClF, SOF2, SOF4, NOF, F2 and SF4.
The present invention also includes a process for preventing oxidation of a nonferrous metal and alloys of the metal. A first embodiment of the process includes blanketing the nonferrous metal and alloys with an atmosphere containing an effective amount of at least one compound selected from the group consisting of COF2, CF3COF, (CF3)2CO, F3COF, F2C(COF)2, SO2F2, NF3, SO2ClF, SOF2, SOF4, NOF, F2 and SF4.
There are several variations of the first embodiment of the process. In one variation, the at least one compound is provided at a first concentration of less than about 10% on a mole basis of the atmosphere. In addition, there may be several variants of that variation. In one variant, the first concentration is less than about 6%. In another variant, the first concentration is less than about 3%. In yet another variant, the first concentration is greater than about 0.1% and less than about 1%.
In another variation, the atmosphere further comprises at least one member selected from the group consisting of N2, Ar, CO2, SO2 and air. In a variant of that variation, the at least one member is CO2 provided at a second concentration of about 30% to about 60% on a mole basis. In a variant of that variant, the at least one compound is provided at the first concentration of less than about 3% on a mole basis and is selected from the group consisting of SO2F2 and COF2.
In yet another variation, the atmosphere used in the process also includes an odorant. And in another variation, at least a portion of the atmosphere is recovered for reuse.
In still yet another variation, the nonferrous metal and alloys have a temperature of at least about 0.5xc3x97Tmelt (in degrees Kelvin). In addition, there are several variants of this variation. In one variant, the temperature is at least about 0.7xc3x97Tmelt (in degrees Kelvin). In another variant, the temperature is a solidus temperature of the metal and alloys. In yet another variant, the temperature is greater than a solidus temperature of the metal and alloys but less than a liquidus temperature of the metal and alloys. In still yet another variant, the temperature is greater than a liquidus temperature of the metal and alloys but less than about 2.0xc3x97Tboiling (in degrees Kelvin).
Another aspect of the present invention is a process as in the first embodiment of the process, wherein at least one operation is performed on the nonferrous metal and alloys, the at least one operation being selected from the group consisting of melting, holding, alloying, ladling, stirring, pouring, casting, transferring and annealing of the nonferrous metals and alloys.
The present invention also includes a process for preventing oxidation of a melt including at least one nonferrous metal, the process comprising blanketing the melt with an atmosphere containing an effective amount of at least one compound selected from the group consisting of COF2, CF3COF, (CF3)2CO, F3COF, F2C(OF)2, SO2F2, NF3, SO2ClF, SOF2, SOF4, NOF, F2 and SF4.